


Speak Now

by Kurojouou, Sapphire_blue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurojouou/pseuds/Kurojouou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_blue/pseuds/Sapphire_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark is getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

Jon leaned on the door and watched as the guests filled the garden of the Stark Mansion. Jon had never seen so many people ever come to this house. But today was different. Today his best friend and Robb's little sister Arya was getting married, to Gendry Baratheon.

He looked on as Ned greeted everyone with a smile. Robb was busy talking to Jeyne Westerling, one of Sansa's friends. Everywhere people chirped and laughed. Jon looked at them and approached when Bran waved, calling him.

"You know what?" A voice came of behind him. He turned to see Theon Greyjoy, Sansa's boyfriend, and general pain in his arse, looking at him with a raised brow, arms crossed against his chest.

"What?" Jon said nonchalantly.

"You are the dumbest piece of shit I've ever had the misfortune of knowing in my entire life."

Jon leveled a sardonic look at him before turning away.

"Not the time, Theon," he growled under his breath.

"Honestly, Snow, I think this is exactly the time," Theon said putting his arm around Jon's shoulder none too gently at all, "Don't you know anything at all?"

"What are you talking about?"

Theon looked up at the sky and sighed before speaking slowly, as if to a toddler, "The girl that's going to walk up the alter, the girl that is to be the blushing bride, she is in love with you, Snow. All of this would've never happened if you'd just picked up your balls and tried to tell her that you feel the same."

"That ship has sailed long ago, Greyjoy," Jon snapped at the other man.

"Probably," Theon shrugged, "Probably not. Speak now or forever hold your peace," He casually pointed at the wedding guests sitting at the benches. Suddenly, the whole room was engulfed in silence. Seconds later, the music began and the little girls came with the flowers. A minute or so later, the doors opened and Ned walked out, Arya in his arms.

Jon's breath got caught in his throat.

Arya was a heavenly vision dressed in white. Her dress made her look like she was floating down the aisle rather than walking. The sheer veil covered her face only partially as she walked with her father, her dark hair falling down her back in gentle waves. Jon searched face and surprisingly there was not even the slightest hint of smile there. She only looked down and continued walking.

"There's still time, Jon," Theon reminded him from his place beside him before walking to sit among the guests.

Ned handed Arya to Gendry, whispering something to him. Jon watched as Arya and her groom stood side by side and turned to the priest. Sansa was to her side and Tommen Baratheon to Gendry's as the maid of honor and best man.

"We are all gathered here today –" The priest began speaking.

"Wait!" The words left Jon's mouth before he could even think.

Arya turned to look at him and he saw her watch him with a sad look in her eyes.

There's still time. Still a chance.

"Arya." He spoke slowly as he began walking towards her. He saw Ned look at him carefully and Catelyn's eyes widen but no one came in his way and so he continued,

"Please don't do this. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to us. We both know you don't want this."

"It's too late, Jon," she whispered, but her voice rang clearly in the sudden silence of the room. Gendry stared at both of them and Jon saw him slowly withdrawing his hand from Arya's.

"No, it isn't. I am in love with you, Arya Stark. I know I've been a fool but I cannot let you go away like this. I've suffered enough for my foolishness. I've watched you in the arms of another man and haven't said anything. But I can't let you get married, not without being sure you're happy with him and that you don't love me."

Jon felt his body tremble with his confession. Finally. He registered the whispers around him but his eyes were locked onto Arya's. He looked on as she tried to hold back her tears, clutching Sansa's hand tightly. Jon stood there for a few minutes waiting for Arya to say something, anything, but she didn't. Arya didn't say anything.

He fisted his hands in his sides and turned around, slowly starting to walk away.

"Wait!" He didn't even get to look around clearly before Arya flung herself to his chest, crushing them against each other. He immediately put his hands around her and hugged her tightly as her whole body wracked with barely stifled sobs.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," He murmured against her hair.

"I love you too, stupid," she said, her voice muffled by her tears.

They both separated after what felt like an eternity. Jon smiled tenderly at Arya. Just then, his eyes went to Gendry, who was walking towards them with a gentle smile.

"Gendry –" Arya said softly.

"It's okay, Arya. I love you. But you love him more, and your happiness is all I want." He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek, and Arya hugged him tightly, murmuring her thanks against his chest.

Pulling herself out of Gendry's arms, Arya turned to Jon and put her arms around his neck,

"Kiss me, you stupid thing," she whispered.

"Gladly, my queen," he said before lifting her up in his arms and kissing her on the lips. He could feel her smile against his lips, and he twirled her around in response.

_So, this is what happiness tastes like._

As they reluctantly separated, Jon barely registered the applause of the people around him. All he saw was Arya and her beautiful face smiling back at him.

_Thanks, Greyjoy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Hope you enjoyed it! Sapphire_blue helped me complete this. Lots of love to you girl!  
> Kudos and comments make me very happy, so please don't forget to drop them! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Note from Sapphire: Hey y'all.Clove23, I hope you don't mind me crashing in. Lots of love to you as well, you beautiful soul! And to the readers, thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Every kudos, comments, and reads make us very happy, so feel free to bestow them upon us!
> 
> Cheers xx


End file.
